Timeline:September 2004
Day 1 - Wednesday, 22 September 2004 "Pilot, Part 2" * Still conscious in her seat next to Edward Mars, Kate is fully aware that the tail of the plane breaks off before watching in horror as the nose also shears away. "A Tale of Two Cities" * At the Barracks, the Others watch as Oceanic Flight 815 breaks apart above the Island. Benjamin Linus, anticipating that there will be survivors, orders Goodwin Stanhope and Ethan Rom to run to the crash sites of the tail section and fuselage, respectively. Seeing that Juliet Burke is holding a copy of Stephen King's ''Carrie'', he comments to her that he must be out of the book club. "The Other Woman" * As Ben tells Goodwin to go undercover, Juliet and Goodwin exchange worried glances in front of Harper. Goodwin leaves without looking at Harper "So It Begins" * In the jungle immediately after the crash, Vincent runs amongst scattered pieces of luggage before coming upon a pair of white shoes worn by a man in a suit - Christian Shephard. Christian pets him briefly before telling the dog to go find his son. "He has work to do." "Pilot, Part 1" * Jack Shephard awakens in a bamboo thicket, and sees Vincent run past. He gets to his feet and makes his way to the beach, where the survivors are panicking and calling out for their loved ones. "Walkabout" * John Locke discovers that he can use his legs again. "Pilot, Part 1" * Jack, Locke, and another survivor pull Tourniquet man out from under a piece of wreckage. Gary Troup is killed when he is sucked into one of Flight 815's engines. Jack gets Hugo "Hurley" Reyes to watch Claire Littleton and, after Boone Carlyle's failed attempt, manages to resuscitate Rose Nadler. "Exposé" * Nikki Fernandez searches through the wreckage for Paulo. She finds Leslie Arzt panicking, Boone asks her for a pen, and she finally finds Paulo staring out at the ocean, stunned. She immediately asks where the bag of diamonds is. "The Other 48 Days" * Meanwhile, Ana Lucia Cortez and Eko Tunde rescue tail section survivors. Ana Lucia resuscitates Emma, and promises to get her and Zach home to their mother. Elizabeth "Libby" Smith resets Donald's leg. * Approximately 10 minutes after the crash, Goodwin rushes out of the jungle calling for help to rescue Bernard Nadler from a tree. "One of Us" * Immediately after the crash, Ben takes Juliet to visit The Flame communications station. A video link to Florida shows that Juliet's sister is alive and has a son. There is News footage of the missing plane. Mikhail Bakunin begins to gather information on Oceanic Flight 815's passengers and crew. "Pilot, Part 1" * Jack gets Kate Austen to stitch his wound while he tells her the Count to five story. "The Other 48 Days" * Bernard asks Eko if he has found Rose, Bernard's wife. Eko says he will pray for her and for rescue. Goodwin tells Ana Lucia he is with the Peace Corps. "Greatest Hits" * Later that night, Charlie Pace' relationship with Claire begins when he starts to help and reassure her after the crash. "Pilot, Part 1" * Charlie and Sayid Jarrah build a signal fire. Boone and Shannon Rutherford discuss rescue, Hurley distributes food, Michael Dawson looks after Walter Lloyd, Jin-Soo Kwon tells Sun-Hwa Kwon to stay close, and Jack looks after Edward Mars. * Jack and Kate make a plan to find the cockpit in an effort to obtain the transceiver. * In the jungle near the mid-section crash site, the Monster uproots trees and makes frightening noises to the dismay of the survivors. "The Other 48 Days" * The Others kidnap three of the tail section survivors. They try to take Eko, but he fights them off, killing two. * We later see this date inscribed on Jin's grave off the island. Day 2 - Thursday, 23 September 2004 "The Other 48 Days" * The Tailies discover they are not alone on the Island. As penance for his act of murder, Eko Tunde begins a vow of silence that will last for forty days, and arms himself with his trademark stick. Ana Lucia Cortez argues the best way to avoid kidnap by the Others is to set up camp somewhere else. Cindy Chandler tells the other survivors that chances of rescue are poor because the plane was traveling in the wrong direction for 2 hours before crashing. "Pilot, Part 1" * The survivors discuss the Monster while Jack Shephard, Kate Austen and Charlie Pace travel inland to find the cockpit. Meanwhile rain falls heavily; the Monster is once again heard near the beach. * Sixteen hours after the crash, the three find the front section of the plane with the pilot, Seth Norris, still alive. He reveals that the plane was off course, and is then killed by the Monster. Jack and Kate take the plane's radio transceiver. Charlie retrieves his heroin. "Pilot, Part 2" * Jack discovers the transceiver doesn't work, Shannon Rutherford and Claire Littleton meet, Michael Dawson asks Sun-Hwa Kwon and Jin-Soo Kwon where Walter Lloyd is. Meanwhile, Walt finds a pair of handcuffs while he is looking for his dog, Vincent. James "Sawyer" Ford and Sayid Jarrah get in a fight. Jack tends to Edward Mars and sends Hugo "Hurley" Reyes looking for antibiotics. Sayid fixes the transceiver. Shannon and Boone Carlyle argue about her laziness. * Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Charlie, Shannon and Boone go into the jungle to find a high spot from which to send a distress call. Jack says he saw Vincent. John Locke shows Walt backgammon. Jin gives Claire food just as she feels her baby move for the first time after the crash. * Sawyer shoots a polar bear. Jack operates on Mars while Hurley passes out. Shannon translates Danielle Rousseau's distress signal. Sayid calculates it has been playing for 16 years and 5 months. "Tabula Rasa" * Mars shows Jack Kate's mugshot, telling him she's dangerous. * The signal expedition makes camp and decides not to tell the other survivors of the distress call they heard. "Exodus, Part 1" * Carmen Reyes' birthday. * Oceanic 815 is expected to land in Los Angeles on Sept 22 10:15am PDT / Sept 23, 5:15am Fiji time. Day 3 - Friday, 24 September 2004 "The Other 48 Days" * The tail-section survivors search desperately for food. Elizabeth "Libby" Smith tells Ana Lucia Cortez that Donald is close to being the 4th to die. "Tabula Rasa" * Sayid Jarrah organizes groups to collect electronics to boost a signal, and to collect food and water. Kate Austen tells Jack Shephard about the distress signal they heard on their hike. Jack collects more antibiotics from the fuselage where James "Sawyer" Ford is looting, Jin-Soo Kwon tells Sun-Hwa Kwon to wash up and Charlie Pace helps Claire Littleton move her bags. * Kate goes to see unconscious Edward Mars, who awakens and grabs her by the neck. Walter Lloyd tells Michael Dawson that a miracle happened to John Locke, leading to an argument in which Michael promises to find Vincent. He is chased while doing so and comes across Sun bathing. Locke makes a dog whistle. Mars is in pain; Sawyer suggests euthanizing him. Mars tells Jack not to trust Kate, and that he wants to see her alone. * Alone with the Marshal, Kate tells him the favor she was about to request immediately before the crash: make sure Ray Mullen is given his reward for turning her in. To put the Marshal out of his misery, Sawyer shoots him in the chest, aiming for his heart, but he misses and fails to kill him. Jack is forced to euthanize him. Day 4 - Saturday, 25 September 2004 "Tabula Rasa" * John Locke finds Vincent using a hand-crafted whistle, immediately handing him to Michael Dawson so that the dog can be returned to return to Walter Lloyd. Kate Austen offers to tell Jack Shephard what she did, but he refuses, stating that their previous lives do not matter. "Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack" * Ethan Rom introduces himself to Jack and gives him a suitcase full of medicine. "Walkabout" * Late at night, Vincent's barking at noises in the fuselage wakes up the camp. Jack and James "Sawyer" Ford find boars rummaging among the corpses inside the fuselage. Day 5 - Sunday, 26 September 2004 "Walkabout" * Bearing in mind the boar attack of the previous night, Jack Shephard concludes that they must burn the fuselage. Sayid Jarrah creates antennae hoping to triangulate the source of the distress signal. Walter Lloyd disobeys Michael Dawson and talks to John Locke. Hugo "Hurley" Reyes and James "Sawyer" Ford get in a fight over his stash. Once it is brought to light that the camp is out of food, Locke suggests hunting boar. * Kate Austen joins the hunting party in order to set up one of Sayid's antennae; Michael also joins, leaving Walt in the care of Sun-Hwa Kwon. * Claire Littleton finds Steve and Kristen's wedding planner and suggests a memorial service for the dead. Boone Carlyle notices Rose Nadler sitting alone, pointing her out to Shannon Rutherford. Her inconsiderate response leads him to question her survival skills, and she says she can catch a fish. Locke, Michael, and Kate follow the boars' tracks. Shannon asks Charlie Pace to help her fish. From a suggestion by Boone, Jack sits with Rose. * Michael is injured by boar while hunting and Kate decides to take him back to camp. Despite the absence of two hunting party members, Locke continues hunting. Hurley and Charlie try to catch a fish. Claire finds Sayid's photos of Noor Abed Jazeem. After a long time in silence, Rose talks to Jack. When asked by Jack if she would like to say words for her husband, Rose replies that he is not dead. Jack has his first vision of his dead father. * Kate mounts her antenna in a tree. Locke sees the Monster while hunting boar. Michael and Kate return to camp, and Kate tells Jack that Locke is gone. Charlie brings Shannon a fish. "The Other 48 Days" * Donald dies and is buried on the beach. "House of the Rising Sun" * Michael finds Jin-Soo Kwon's Rolex watch. "Walkabout" * Jack continues to have visions of Christian Shephard. Locke returns with a boar. Claire leads a memorial service for the dead as the fuselage is burnt. Day 6 - Monday, 27 September 2004 "White Rabbit" * Jack Shephard sees Barbara Joanna Miller in the ocean; he saves Boone Carlyle (who was trying to save her), but Joanna drowns. Later with Kate Austen, Jack expresses guilt at not getting to know her. Walter Lloyd shows Michael Dawson how to use aloe as toothpaste as Sun-Hwa Kwon showed him. Sun wonders what they will do, but Jin-Soo Kwon says he will tell her. Kate sorts clothes while Claire Littleton correctly predicts she's a Gemini. Hugo "Hurley" Reyes and Charlie Pace come to Jack for help when the water left gets very low. * Boone tells Jack he didn't need his help. Jack ignores him and pursues an apparition of his father Christian Shephard into the jungle. Claire passes out from heat, Kate asks to give her water, but it has been stolen. * Exhausted, dehydrated, and lost, Jack rolls down a steep hill and almost falls off a cliff while following his father, but he is rescued by John Locke. Charlie gathers a small amount of water from around the camp for Claire. Hurley notices that Sun and Jin have water, and when asked they indicate that they got it from Sawyer. Despite following Sawyer and finding his stash, Kate and Sayid Jarrah learn that he did not steal the remaining water, but simply traded his own to the Koreans. * Locke says the survivors need Jack as a leader, but Jack feels he will fail them. He tells Locke of his hallucination - which Locke suggests is more than a trick of the mind - and they part ways. As night falls, Jack finds the caves and fresh water along with more 815 wreckage, including his father's empty coffin. Boone is discovered to be the water thief. "Exposé" * Nikki Fernandez and Paulo search through the luggage for their diamonds. Ethan Rom suggests they try looking inland. As they talk, Leslie Arzt and others gather on the beach, angry at Boone for taking the water. "White Rabbit" * Jack returns with news of fresh water and gives the "Live Together, Die Alone" speech. "The Other Woman" * In Gainesville, Florida, the Virgin Mary seems to appear on a patch of mold on the side of an old housing complex, attracting as many as 5,000 people. Day 7 - Tuesday, 28 September 2004 "House of the Rising Sun" * Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Charlie Pace, and John Locke leave to get water at the caves. Jin-Soo Kwon attacks Michael Dawson and is restrained with handcuffs. While trying to take heroin, Charlie breaks open a beehive. Jack and Kate find the corpses that they dub "Adam and Eve" in the cave. Michael discovers Walter Lloyd knows nothing about him. * Jack tries to convince people to go to the caves. Sun-Hwa Kwon reveals her knowledge of English to Michael to explain that Jin was only wanting the Rolex watch. Locke reveals his knowledge of Charlie's heroin addiction and convinces him to give up the heroin in exchange for his guitar. Michael returns the watch and frees Jin. "The Other 48 Days" * The tailies catch a chicken. Elizabeth "Libby" Smith tries conversing with Eko Tunde, in vain. "Arzt and Crafts" * Leslie Arzt argues against moving to the caves. However, the Monster is heard nearby and Arzt changes his mind. "House of the Rising Sun" * Sun, Jin, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes and at least 4 other survivors move from the beach to the caves with Jack, Locke, and Charlie. The rest of the survivors watch their signal fire. Day 8 - Wednesday, 29 September 2004 "The Moth" * Charlie Pace and John Locke go for a walk in the jungle. Jack Shephard packs up his beach shelter. Charlie becomes bait for a boar trap before asking for his heroin back. Sayid Jarrah, Kate Austen, and Boone Carlyle try to triangulate the source of the distress signal with three antennae. When Charlie argues with Jack about being treated as a child, the cave they are in collapses and Jack becomes trapped. Charlie gets Michael Dawson, Steve Jenkins, Scott Jackson, and Boone to help. Charlie wants to tell Kate, so James "Sawyer" Ford offers to go after her, but joins the antenna expedition instead of telling her about Jack. Shannon Rutherford is left by Boone to man the beach antenna. * While Michael and team work at getting Jack out, Charlie asks for his drugs a second time, to which Locke explains a moth's struggle is what strengthens it. After Sayid leaves to set up the final antenna, Sawyer tells Kate about Jack, so she leaves to find him. Charlie climbs in the cave as the tunnel collapses and puts Jack's shoulder back in place. Jack admits his knowledge of Charlie's addiction. Charlie finds another way out of the cave. * At 5:00pm Sayid, Shannon, and Sawyer light their signal rockets, but Locke knocks Sayid out and destroys his equipment before Sayid can achieve triangulation. * At night, Jack covers for Charlie, Walter Lloyd wants to move to the caves, and Kate makes Jack a sling. Charlie asks for his drugs a third time, receiving them from Locke - he promptly throws his heroin into the fire. Day 9 - Thursday, 30 September 2004 "Confidence Man" * James "Sawyer" Ford goes skinny dipping and flirts with Kate Austen, who is on the beach. He returns to the jungle to find Boone Carlyle looking through his stuff. Jack Shephard tends first to Sayid Jarrah's head wound, then to Boone - who was beaten by Sawyer. Charlie Pace brings a water bottle for Claire Littleton on the beach. Jack confronts Sawyer over Shannon Rutherford's inhalers, which Boone suspects Sawyer has. Kate makes a deal for the inhalers, making note of Sawyer's letter, which he forced her to read earlier that day. John Locke offers Sayid a knife in case he's attacked again. * When Shannon begins to have an asthma attack, Jack hits Sawyer for keeping the inhalers. ru:Timeline:September 2004 Category:Analysis